Wraith Dart Fighter
Name: "Dart" Craft: Wraith Fighter Type: Fighter / "Culling" Vessel Scale: Starfighter Length: 10 x 4.5 meters Skill: Starfighter Pilot Crew: 1 Passengers: 0 (See Notes) Cargo Capacity: 25 kg (See Notes) Consumables: 1 day Maneuverability: 4D+1 Space: 12 Atmosphere: 450; 1,300 km/h Hull: 4D Sensors *Passive: 30 / 0D+2 *Scan: 60 / 1D+1 *Search: 120 / 2D+1 *Focus: 3 / 3D Weapons *'Energy Pulse Weapon' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-9/18/35 Atmosphere Range: 10-900/1,800/3,500m Damage: 7D *'Wraith Beaming Device' : Fire Arc: ventral Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Range: 1-8/15/30 meters Area of Effect: 1/3/5 meters wide Effect: Varies (See Notes) Notes *'Wraith beaming device': Effects vary based upon setting: :*''Transport'': The device may beam up or down specific targets and may store them indefinitely. 50 Human sized passengers or 5 metric tons maximum. :*''Stunner'': The device may stun targets; causing 10D character scale stun damage. :*''Scanner'': The device may be used as a close range scanner providing a +3D Sensors bonus to anything caught within the beam. *'Hull': The ship's hull is regenerative. Use standard natural healing rules on page 98 of the Star Wars Core Rulebook 2nd Ed (Revised) for healing rates and rules. Use half of the ship's Hull code as the strength of the ship for the purposes of healing. A Very Difficult starfighter repair roll will double the healing speed. Description: "We call them Darts because they're so pointy." —John Sheppard Wraith Darts are single-pilot ships used by the Wraith either for fighting or culling. The primary role of a Dart is the culling of humans to provide the Wraith with their food supply. They are small enough to fit through Stargates and spacegates but are often simply dispatched from a hive-ship which carries hundreds of Darts, stored in large hangar bays. Wraith cruisers also house Darts but it is unknown how many such a ship carries.(ATL: "Search and Rescue") During culling the Darts make use of their transport beams to capture as many humans as possible, which are later re-materialized on the hive-ships or other locations.(ATL: "Rising") Darts are also used as fighters deployed against other ships of similar size, to attack a bigger target in large swarms or to protect their mothership. The pilots seem willing to sacrifice themselves by ramming targets or intercepting enemy fire such as drones and will generally start a suicide attack if their hive is destroyed. Darts can take heavy losses if they are deployed in the middle of the battle against another hive. (ATL: "The Queen") Technology Since the Wraith Dart is capable of traveling through a Stargate, it is equipped with its own Dial Home Device to dial the nearest Stargate, similar to a Puddle jumper. Like all Wraith ships, the Dart has an organic design. When the Dart approaches its mothership, it automatically activates an autopilot which flies the ship until it lands to allow for smooth docking. If the Dart has something stored in its storage bay, the Dart gives the pilot the option of re-materializing the cargo. (ATL: "The Lost Boys") As the main role of a Dart is to cull humans, they are equipped with a transport beam device that sweeps the ground, dematerializing targets and storing them in the Dart's cargo bay. Humans are not permanently harmed by being captured in this manner, although they are unconscious when rematerialized. The beams have also been used to transport Wraith soldiers to and from the surface of a planet, serving as a troop transport in addition to a culling craft. The culling beam can also be used to scan targets. The Dart's canopy appears to be a type of energy field that protects the pilot and becomes completely opaque. To fly it, the canopy used as a giant Heads up display projected on the roof of the cockpit that shows all information (in Wraith language) required to pilot the Dart.(ATL: "The Lost Boys") Offensive and defensive systems The darts are equipped with a forward-firing pulse energy weapon which is powerful enough to destroy an F-302 or gateship with one well-aimed shot. It is capable of shooting down missiles before they reach their targets. (ATL: "Enemy at the Gate") The Dart lacks any shielding or regenerative armor like larger Wraith ships, so it can easily be destroyed by drones and Wraith energy weapons, or even Tau'ri projectile weapons such as railguns. It can also be damaged by small arms such as light machine guns and assault rifles. Its only shielding comes in form of a canopy, which acts like a hull for the cockpit. The Dart is equipped with a self-destruct device. In battle, darts make frequent use of their transport beam, either to beam away enemy troops or to transport their own troops on enemy territory. Source: *Stargate Wiki: Wraith Dart *thedemonapostle